


Plannings

by micehellwd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehellwd/pseuds/micehellwd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Fred and George Weasley were discussing about their New Year Plannings. New item Stock for their Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and more importantly, new pranks to prank on their families and friends. That's what they're born to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plannings

**Author's Note:**

> It's Unbeta! Sorry if there's an error! Hopefully it's not too boring! Conversation intended.

 

Both Fred and George were discussing about their New Year Planning. New item Stock for their Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and more importantly, new pranks to prank on their families and friends. That's what they're born to do.

" So Fred, whats your brand new plan for a New Year Prank eh? Mum's having a New Year Party again next week. "

" Well George, same o' same o' I guess, the usual. " Fred said while he check through the list of to do list for their new stock.

" What? But don't you think the usual pranks are getting a little boring? " George sighed, " We need something new, not like the normal Booze in juice, Ton-toungue Toffee in sugar cube or Dungbomb whenever anyone comes in the front door ... "

" But that one time with the Ton-toungue Toffee in sugar cube was a good one! Remember what happened to Malfoy when he drank his coffee with the sugar? " Fred laughed.

" Definitely! The look in his face! He nearly fainted and ready to head for St Mungo!" George laugh and they both give each other a high five.

They became quiet after that.

" ... The after prank was a disaster though ... "

" Yeah, mum and dad was really angry but ... "

" Harry was much more scary... He was so angry that his magic went awry and the glasses in the house were all shattered. He nearly killed us with shattered glasses! "

" Dear us ... " George breath out slowly.

Both of them shiver from the thought.

" Know when not to mess with someones boyfriend. " Fred said and went back to checking his list.

" It's just Harry that should not be messed with, but it's good to know. " George acknowledge and nod his head dramatically.

They were silent for a moment and they looked at each other at the same time when their light bulb went on their head.

" But hey! I've got some new prank there to test it out on Malfoy again! " rhythm from the both of them at the same time as the grinned evilly.

They took out a new parchment of paper and started writing down their 'evil' plans.

" .... Wicked! "

The End


End file.
